Double Obsession
by Cazberry
Summary: Kakashi/OC The story of a boy with two passions: a book, and a girl with a terrible illness.


AN: As my first ever Naruto fic to be posted on the internet, I think it's off to a good start. But before you read there are a few things you need to know. This story's setting is in Kakashi's childhood/teen years- before team 7. I made sure I didn't change any of the big things that happened in his past (IE his father's death, Obito's death, etc). The only thing that's changed is the addition of another character named Naomi, who I promise is not a Mary Sue, for those of you who are skeptical about OC pairing. Also be aware of the time skips. I'll label each section with the characters' ages.

Disclaimer! I don't own any original Naruto characters. I do, however, own Naomi and any other characters that aren't originally in Naruto.

-KV

* * *

**Naomi Oachi- Age 12, Student at Ninja Academy**

_I can't believe I'm already old enough to graduate. I've been waiting all my life for the day I graduate from the ninja academy with my friends by my side. I just know this year is my year! I'm going to follow in my father's footsteps. I can't wait! But…_

There was a deep feeling in her stomach.

For lack of a better explanation, there was something stinging her from the inside of her stomach every few seconds. With every shock-like jolt of pain, her body gave a small lurch. She was trying not to gain too much attention from it. They were in the middle of exams. She was possibly seconds away from becoming a genin, and the pains were making it hard to pay attention.

She'd never been in a more pitiful state; her face was as pale as death, milky brown eyes stained with vein-like shots of blood, slouched over the toilet with her arms erratically holding her up from the floor. Her once peachy colored full lips were nearly the same color as her slightly green pale skin. Though her lips were parted to allow supplementary air passage, it wasn't enough to calm her heavy breathing. The way she went about telling herself that she wasn't that sick was at no avail. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her gut… or was that her breakfast starting to come up again?

Whatever it was lurking in her digestive system, it was keeping her from concentrating on her exam. There were only four people left before her.

_Pay no attention to your stomach, Naomi. It's time to concentrate… Now, what were we supposed to be doing? A transformation jutsu and…wait, what were the hand signs for that again?_

It felt like someone was squeezing her stomach. No, more like a stinging- like a stingray zapping her from the inside. _Jeez, I wish I could transform into a bottle of medicine to calm my stomach. But that wouldn't work. I'd drink myself and then I'd be like… dead. Wait, do they even make medicine for stomach pains? Why wouldn't they? That was a stupid question…_

_Stop rambling! _She mentally cursed at herself and took a deep breath as her eyes fixed on the last person left in front of her. There was absolutely no way she was going to pass this test in this condition, especially if it kept taking over her thoughts.

The one who was before her was now making the gesticulations with her hands for the shadow clone jutsu. Naomi mentally copied and memorized the hand sign and went over the hand sign for the transformation jutsu as well. She had been anticipating this moment since the day she started at the academy. Failing was unthinkable.

"Congratulations, Kimiko. You pass. You're up next Naomi," said the teacher much too enthusiastically for her taste. Naomi stood. Yoshida Sensei was probably expecting way too much from the sickly girl. Generally speaking, Naomi wasn't that bad in school. She was no mastermind, but even she was surprised at her abilities. Her father had once always bragged that she took after him… at least when it came to ability.

Quickly flashing what she thought was an adequate smile at Yoshida Sensei, Naomi stood perfectly still at the head of the classroom.

It was no coincidence that she woke up this morning feeling like something bad was about to start happening. With one last pang of discomfort in her stomach, she felt herself abruptly feel weak. The smile on Yoshida Sensei's face was wiped away.

* * *

**Naomi Oachi- Age 5**

That night, she awoke with the strangest feeling. It could have been because there was an odd taste in the air. It could have been because the smell of mother's breakfast pancakes wasn't in the air this morning. It could have been because the air was dense and dark; rain poured down from blackened clouds outside. It could have been because she felt something was wrong. It could have been because she could hear mother's quiet sobs in the distance.

At that moment Naomi hastily raised herself from the makeshift bed in the corner of her undersized bedroom; it lit up instantly with a flash of lightning that was closely followed by a sharp boom of thunder. Her immediate response was to collapse back onto her bed and cover herself with everything she had. But that wasn't what she did. Somehow, she was petrified. There was something holding her back. It could have been all the things that were bothering her. It could have been that mother's sobs were growing louder.

Her feet became cold and soggy as she trudged through the wide, black, windowless hallway bit by bit, stopping every so often to listen to another noise she picked up: a man's deep voice. Daddy! Now her pace picked up to a jog. But somewhere near the end of the hallway, there was a rusty nail poking up from underneath the hard wood. She managed to just barely miss it, but her foot hit the wall to her right, and she let out a gasp as a quick sharp pain jabbed through two of her toes. On the other side of the door, the gasp was just loud enough to reach the ears of the man and the woman.

The crying stopped. As the door opened, Naomi could see her mother hastily wipe away her tears. Steadily she made her way to the shadowed figure of the shaking woman, and didn't look back to see an older man shut the door after she came in. She could tell that something was wrong, not because of the tears still forming in the middle-aged mother's sad eyes, but because of the silence. Sitting in her mother's lap, she hugged her tight; it was trauma for a little girl to see her mother crying, and with such sadness. She'd never seen anything like it in her life.

Until she looked up at the old man. It wasn't her father at all, instead, standing before her with the same sadness as in her mother's eyes, was Kouji, a friend of the family. The fact that it was him standing there and not her loving father made her insides tighten up.

"Kouji?" she said. "What's wrong with you and mommy?"

A pause. The silence was there again for a few more seconds, and then there was a flash throughout the room and a long boom of deafening thunder. Then, like a terrible nightmare, three words that scared the life out of her uttered through the man's lips:

"Your dad's dead," he said, but shakily, as if he had a harder time saying it than she did hearing it. Having heard it for a second time, her mother began to cry all over again.

* * *

"Naomi…"

Her insides pulsed painfully hard, but she didn't respond. She could feel that her eyes were open, but the only thing she saw was pitch black. But there wasn't time to wonder if she had gone blind. Her mouth opened wide as a shriek of pain perpetrated the ears of her audience as they stood in a mob circle around her. It felt like someone stabbed her in the stomach with a knife and was twisting it around.

"Naomi!" her sensei screamed. But all she could do was writhe on the floor in pain.

Everyone in the circle was backed away by the frantic sensei, who had one of Naomi's shaking hands in his. Several students moaned anxiously when blood dripped from her mouth. She still cried out every few seconds.

Tears were flowing from her eyes nonstop; the rims of her eyes were puffy and red and closed shut. There was so much blood rushing through her head that she couldn't hear her named being screamed hysterically.

"Go get a medic! Hurry!" he barked at a helpless student, who swiftly ran to the door.

"Naomi… it'll be okay… just calm down. You'll be fine," he tried to assure the weeping girl, stroking the hair out of her face and placing a cold rag on her forehead that had been previously retrieved by another student.

In the back of Naomi's mind, away from the debilitating aches, there lied the fear of not being able to become a ninja this year.


End file.
